


like being thanked by the sun

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Series: Blush of Dawn [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, god I love this anime, i literally cannot breathe I love these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you, Hak," She says, turning to beam at him, and it really is like having the sun thank him for greedily soaking up its rays. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Yona realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like being thanked by the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone (as per usual tbh) and unbeta'd. See any glaring mistakes? Let me know!

They set up camp just off a path in the woods. It's late, and the sun hangs fat and heavy on the horizon. They had a close call with a handful of Fire Tribe officers earlier, and everyone is moving sluggishly as they set up camp.

Yona is limping.

She thinks that she's being subtle about it, as if Hak doesn't watch every single move she makes, not to mention her team of dragons. None of them say anything, even though Hak can see Yun is fuming as he cooks their dinner.

Yona had stepped in where she shouldn't have, had thrown her tiny body into the side of a burly general to keep him from stabbing Shin-Ah in the back. Her unnerving, fiery glare had had him scrambling long enough that Hak could knock him unconscious, but not before Yona had stumbled and twisted her ankle.

Hak knows it's not serious. He still worries. He always worries about her; for selfish reasons and despicable reasons and also a few noble reasons. He cares for her as more than just his Princess, but, that's obvious to anyone who looks. Anyone except Yona, apparently.

Yona stumbles as she stands up at the fire, and Hak launches forward from where he's leaning against a tree, catching her around the middle.

She balances against his chest for a moment, and he holds back a sigh.

"Thank you, Hak," She says, turning to beam at him, and it really is like having the sun thank him for greedily soaking up its rays.

She steps away to deposit her bowl by Yun's bag, and then turns back to the group. It's evident to Hak that she loves them. It was evident when she killed Kumji after he hurt Jae-Ha, was evident when she brought Shin-Ah into the light. It's evident in her every movement that she loves and cares for them all.

"You're different!" Her voice echoes in his head and he pushes it away. She didn't mean it like that, no matter how fun it was to tease her for it.

"Hey, Thunder Beast," Yun says, and Hak turns towards him, "She walked away already."

Hak looks back, sees the spot where she stood is empty.

He grits his teeth and clears his throat, "I wasn't staring."

"Sure, brother," Jae-Ha taunts, close to Hak's ear.

Hak elbows him in the stomach.

"One of these days, he's going to kill you," Yun sighs, collecting the mess of bowls, "Now, take me somewhere with a river, Mr. Jumpy."

"You're awfully demanding," Jae-Ha sighs, but he grabs Yun around the waist and launches up into the air.

"You'll be sleeping with the Princess, Hak?" Ki-Ja asks, and Hak whirls around, stuttering.

"Zeno thinks that Ki-Ja means in the same tent," Zeno chirps, head poking out from the flap in one of the tents.

"Of course I meant that!" Ki-Ja stammers, "Why would I ever insinuate that-" He turns to Hak, "You foul-"

"Hak?" Yona's voice drifts out from the other tent, and he swears his whole body tightens, "Are you coming?"

Don't, Hak tells his brain, don't you dare think it.

"Yes, Princess," Hak answers, moving around Ki-Ja. So what if he makes a taunting face, just to see the snake fume? It's one of life's small pleasures.

One of life's biggest pleasures is seeing Yona, curled up on her side, waiting for him to climb in behind her. He is completely and royally destroyed.

"Hak, you're slow," Yona yawns, peering over her shoulder at him. She pats the space behind her, "I'm cold."

"You want me to snuggle you?" He teases, to hide his desire. He deposits his blade at the edge of the tent, crawling in behind her.

"I wouldn't mind," She says softly, and Hak freezes in the middle of pulling a blanket up over his body.

"I thought we weren't playing those jokes anymore," Hak says, flopping down onto his pillow.

"You do them with someone you like," Yona says softly, hands rubbing her face, "Goodnight, Hak."

Is she saying-? Is he hearing things? Is she finally understanding? Did she just give him permission?

Hak swallows thickly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth together, hoping desperately for sleep.

 

Hak sleeps terribly. He wakes up to find Yona tucked in against his chest, head underneath his chin and cold fingers clutching at his shirt. Her injured ankle lays above the blankets, stretched away from their bodies and swollen up purple.

"Princess," Hak says, and Yona jerks awake. She scrambles back when she realizes how close they are, but she bangs her ankle in the process. She cries out, softly, and Hak rolls towards her.

He pins her hips with his forearm, and lifts her ankle to inspect it. "You've sprained it," Hak says, reaching for his bag.

"I'm fine," Yona insists, "It doesn't even hurt."

Hak just looks at her. She huffs and looks away.

He pulls a roll of bandages from his bag, firmly wrapping her ankle in them, "That should help." He looks up, finds her staring at him with big eyes.

"Thank you, Hak," She says, "I expect so much from you, and yet you ask nothing of me."

"I don't need anything from you," Hak says, but he leans swiftly up, hovering above her, "Is there something you'd like to give me, Yona?"

She stares at him, and he sees that her lips are trembling. He's frightening her. He goes to pull away, give her space, but one delicate hand reaches up and grabs him by the back of his neck. She pulls him down, and presses her lips to his.

Hak's entire body lights on fire. It feels as if his blood is boiling. His shoulders soften, and he cups the side of her face with one hand, keeping himself upright with the other. She makes a small, kitten sigh, and Hak feels as if he's four times larger than he really is. Yona's inexperienced and a bit hesitant, but nothing has ever felt so wonderful to him.

He pulls away, because he knows that her dragons will be coming to wake them, and he doesn't want Ki-Ja causing trouble.

Yona's lips are red and swollen - had he bitten her lips? He hadn't meant to. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes glassy.

"Yona," He says softly, "I-"

She smiles then, leaning quickly up to kiss him again; a quick, soft press of her mouth on his, "You don't have to say it. I figured it out. Sorry it took me so long."

Hak smiles, leans back as she sits up, "I don't mind."

"I love you," She says, and his world stops spinning, "I really, really do."

Hak smirks, "You're alright, I guess."

"Hak!" Yona yells, punching him soundly in the chest, "You're the worst!"

"I thought you loved me?" He teases, dodges her swats to kiss her again. She whimpers under his mouth and, oh no, he is going to have a hard time being decent from now on.

"I love you, too," He says against her lips, and he can feel her smile.


End file.
